HAHA You should have seen your face
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Bullied and mocked the girls are fed up and move schools. 3 years later at college, the famous band Akatsuki and their girlfriends meet some people from the girls pasts. Pairings. DeiTen,HidaHina,PeinIno,ItaSaku,SasoTema
1. Chapter 1

Well heres another story from me, hope you enjoy.

I DO NOT own Naruto

* * *

Sakura was texting Sasuke, the heart throb of the entire school. He is going out with a girl called Karin, she had red hair and glasses. Everyone knew that they were dating because they are from the popular clique.

The popular clique consisted of Sasuke, no matter how mean and cruel he was to anybody they excepted him and his group always laughed at their victims.

Karin the school slut, she apprently slept with the whole school football team.

Kin, she is going out with Neji Hyuuga another popular.

Neji, his cousin Hinata is one of Sakura's best friends, but she still gets picked on.

Naruto the class clown is Sasuke's best friend, but he can be mean at times too.

Tayuya, she is Naruto's girlfriend much to Hinata's disapointment.

And many others such as Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji.

Anyway back to Sakura, her and Sasuke have been texting each other for ages, but no one knows except her friends Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari. Their conversation went like this.

How r u Sasuke? :)

I'm pissed off

Y?

Cause i need a gf

:o

Do you have a bf?

No, y?

Do you want to go out with me then?

Idk, i don't trust guys much

But were perfect for each other

Sakura re-read the last text and her eyes widened, she was doing a happy dance inside. She then looked around the classroom and saw Sasuke checking his phone.

Yes i'll go out with you :)

After putting that reply he didn't reply back, the lunch bell went she scrammbled out the classromm careful not to bumb into anyone.

She met up with Hinata and Ino and told them everthing. They squeled in happiness and hugged her.

"Wow u bagged yourself the unresistable Sasuke, I'm proud of you." Ino said while hugging her friend.

"T-t-t-t-that's goo-o-o-od-d-d new-ws." Hinata stuttered shyly, having already let go of Sakura.

"You should go to him." Ino cheered, while pushing Sakura through the cafeteria doors. When they entered it went quiet, so quiet you could hear the air around you.

"W-w-what-ts g-goin-ng o-o-o-o-o-n." Hinata whispered to her confused friends, she didn't get an answer.

"Aww, Neji you didn't tell me your loser cousin was _her_friend." Kin made her snide remark, the popular table snickered.

"I'm sure I told you my weak, usless cousin was,"Neji coldy repied, he didn't reply coldy to Kin but to Hinata. He new his cousin would run out like she just did probably crying her eyes out. He despised her thats why he used such a cold voice and harsh words.

"Looks like the baby was crying, did she cry home to mummy." Tayuya snickered, knowing full well her mums dead.

"Bitch take that back."Ino yelled about to lunge at the evil-bitch, but was held back by Sakura.

Hinata already ran out the room, but she heard the thing about her mum and made a metal note to slap that bitch so hard she'll be able to feel it next life time.

Karin waltzed up to Sakura, then slapped her on her cheek. Sakura held her stinging cheek, with tears threatening to fall.

"What was that for?" Ino screamed no longer being held back but Kin and Tayuya started to punch and kick her.

"THAT."Karin said pointing to a shocked Sakura still cupping her cheek. "Was for flirting with MY Sasuke-kun." Sasuke was smirking, then Karin sat down on his lap and they started making out.

The whole room erupted with laughed, they laughed at the cruelness, and the beating of Ino.

The bell went again. Everyone got up and left the frozen Sakura, and beaten Ino lying on the floor.

Sakura didn't bother to move, no one cared if she showed up to class anyway.

Minutes later Hinata appeared, and crouched down to check on Ino.

"What happened." She growled. Sakura snapped out of it and stared at Hinata in shock.

"It was a cruel prank." Sakura croaked out, and let the tears fall.

Sakura and Hinata helped Ino up, who was unconcious and carried her to Temari's house.

* * *

Temari was only off today because she had to take care of her baby cousin. She answered the door. She let them in.

"What's going on? Why are you all crying? Whys Ino beaten and unconcious?" She asked worryingly.

Sakura told her everything, the texts, the dissing of Hinata's mum, beating up Ino, the whole cruelness. After the crying and angry outbursts they all calmed down.

When Ino awoke they cleaned her up.

"Tenten's not going to be pleased." Temari joked, they laughed imaging how angry she'll be and how the populars would have been scared if she was there today.

"Yeah they would have ran off screaming if she was with us today." Ino said half smiling.

Temari texed Tenten to come over when shes done with her training.

Tenten did marial arts like Hinata did but hers took part on a school day so she always skipped that day. Tenten was almost made champion last year but lost to a cocky Neji.

Tenten arrived and Temari's house 2 hours later, she cdame straight in and rushed into the living room where they all were.

"What's a matter?" She asked out of breath, and obvious to the events that went on earlier today.

_She must have ran here_, they all thought at the site of their tired looking friend.

Temari explained it to her. Tenten was outraged.

"Let me get my hands on them, I'll fucking strangle them." She roared and stomped out the room. Temari and Hinata ran after her and dragged her back. "Let me goooooooo." She whinned as she was being dragged back.

"I hate that school." Sakura said.

"Me too I'm ditching, ... no wait i'll leave." Ino replied while flicking throught the tv channels.

"But how can we, we have nowhere to go." Hinata quietly said.

"She's right since we can't just ask our parents to drop out." Tenten sadly stated.

"I know we could ask Hinata's dad to switch schools, if he agrees our parents definatly will too." Temari informed, while having the toddler on her lap.

"Well I guess. Yes I'll ask to let us stay in our other house in Kohona." Hinata perked up finally. She got up and got her phone out, she dialed a number(Speed dial), then put the phone to her ear.

After hours of convincing Hiashi finally let her daughter and her friends leave school and move into their house in Kohona. He still had to ring her friends parents to tell them, but it won't take much convincing.

"He said yes." She said walking back into the living room where her friends awaited her.

"Looks like we are moving schools and going to live together in mansion."Ino yelled happily.

* * *

Ooooh whats going to happen. LOL :)


	2. Their new lives, boyfriends are pissed

yay finally done this chapter.

Since there was another six weeks of school left, the girls decided to spend those weeks catching up in the work. They would be the top pupils in their next school no matter what. But that's not all they were doing, they each changed their style to their prefence of choice. Since most of their parents are rich they spent loads on clothes, shoes, fighting gear (Tenten's choice ), motorbikes, make-up(though they don't need it). Tenten made should each girl had a weapon, so they wouldn't come to harm.

They also spent their time keeping in shape, like running a few times a week, eating healthier. They weren't going to throw up their food like the skanks in thier school.

Their parents agreed to let them go, but only if they maintain good grades and often visit. They agrred to the terms and thanked their parents. Heck they even helped with their packing, and even took them to the Hyuuga house in Konoha to deliever their things.

The girls tooks five of those weeks and four days, leaving the last day. They decided they wanted to clean out their lockers and grabbed their stuff in their classrooms. They picked lunch time to do this, giving them a hour to collect their things without being spotted. They did it easily and no one even saw them because everyone was in the cafeteria.

They were entered into Konoha school and will be starting in two monthes time. They were more then ready, so they asked their parents to drive them down early.

Afetr settling in they took their spare weeks to explore the town. They loved it. The people were nice and friendly. They made many friends at the nearby beach and mall. It took them awhile to tell them why they came there but weeks later they told them. They said they would come with us next time we visit, just so they can beat the living day lights out of them.

They love it there it was far better than their old school by far.

Their new friends dragged them to a club, where under 18's are welcomed but can't order alcohol. That's where they met them, the ones who made their lives so much better. They said they would never change them because they love them for who they are.

When the boys the loved became famous the girls were more then happy to give them space for their music. But the boys never let them do it, saying they're their inspiration.

The girls decided that they wanted to go back ome to give their enermies a shock. The boys of course said they were coming along with them, so did their new friends from Konoha.

* * *

_2 Years later_

5 girls walked the corridors of Suna high. They made their way thoughout the place before going to a specific classroom, knocking. They waited patiently for the red eyed woman to answer the door. This teacher was Kurenei, she was on maternity leave when the girls had the cruel prank done to them. So they liked her since she was so nice and kind to them.

Kurenei looked at them throughly, as if knowing them but can't reconise them.

"Kurenei-sensei last time we saw you you were about to give birth," Tenten said hinting their indentities.

Kurenei's eyes widened and opened her arms, the 5 girls flung themselves at her. After their reunion the girls asked to talk to the class. Kurenei agreed and let them in.

The class was noisy and bothersome. Kurenei shouted to the class to calm down, but the didn't listen.

Tenten got a knife out."Hey fuckers want to shut up or want me to make you," She yelled with menace. The students eyes widened as they saw they knife, and they quietened.

Temari spoke next with hatred. "You want to know something, we hate you all." The students got confused, but the guys in the class groaned from disapointment.

"Listen jerkwards, we came to tell you all that we came here to personally make all your lifes hell and beyond,"Hinata spoke darkly, scaring most of the class.

"Babe your being way too nice to them," Ino said glaring at all the students.

"She's right, we're all being to nice to them, which they never were to us." Sakura added, then turned to the class of scared students.

Sasuke smirked and stood up, "look it's the losers." Neji, Naruto, and the girls gathered up near Sasuke.

"Tenten do you want to stab them all because I'm not going to stop you,"Temari said loud enough from everone to hear.

The popular group laughed. "Yeah sure she can do that," Neji said full of himself.

Hinata stood closer to him." You should watch your mouth or her hand might slip," She muttered nonchalantly. The group laughed again, Hinata sighed. "Tenten scared but miss," she said to her seething friend.

Tenten grinned and threw the knife in her hand, it hit the wall directly behind Neji but caught his cheek, leaving a little cut. "Next time your my target."

The girls laughed. "Tenten your evil," Sakura laughed.

Temari stopped laughing and looked serious. "We gave them our warning, we should go before they get worried." the girls all nodded and left the classroom of frightened pupils and a smirking teacher.

The girls got down the corridor before they felt their arms get grabbed tightly and be pulled back to the cause.

"My, my you look hot Sakura," Sasuke smirked at the scowling pink-haired girl.

"You should let go of us before our boyfriends come," Hinata sighed angrily. The guys laughed.

"Aww Hinata-chan you shouldn't lie," Naruto caressed her cheek, holding her in a tight grip.

" You call me that again and I'll rip your balls off if you have any," She said darkly.

"Neji-asshole hyuuga L.E.T M.E G.O," She growled.

Ino sighed in Kiba's grip. "Oh well your faults." shrugging.

They boys howled with laugher. The girls lokked at each other.

"Whats so funny?" Sakura asked the girls, they shrugged.

Sasuke smirked evily, " It's funny because girls like you have boyfriends," he said it like he didn't believe it.

"Said the one who called Sakura hot," Ino reminded him, making him growl at her.

"Wow, you guys are so pathetic," Tenten stated.

"But your the ones caught by us because we're stronger then you," Neji replied with a cocky smirk.

"Never said we were caught, just curious." Hinata responded in a not even bothered by the situation voice.

"What?" The guys all asked confused. The girls grinned evily.

"We could get out of this so easily," Sakura answered for them.

"Yes we were just curious about why you captured us," Temari explained further.

"Actually we don't evn need to because our boy friends are here and they look beyond pissed," Ino said refering to the group of taller, stronger looking guys.

"Hey, don't touch my Ten-hime, yeah."

"Let motherfucking go of my Hinata-hime."

"If you want your arms let go of my Sakura."

"I'm going to kill you for touching my Ino."

"I suggest you let go of Temari before you die."

And thats when their boyfriends arrived.

* * *

next chapter will be up soon


End file.
